


Mustang Girls: Wildfire.

by Mystrye



Series: The Mustang Girls [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Cars, Curses, Drama, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Impala Sex, Is this a relationship, Is this love?, Mustang, Original Character(s), Plot, Porn, Sequel, Sex, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural - Freeform, Wild Sex, Winchesters - Freeform, Witches, lots of smut, mustang girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: After the events of The Mustang Girls, things start to go downhill for Kasey, Ally, and the Winchesters.





	1. Part one

Dean sneezed making Sam jump a little. In turn, the younger brother winced as Ally tended to the gash on his side that was just refusing to heal properly. 

“You need to go to a clinic or something, Dean.” Kasey admonished as she handed him a tissue and some cold medicine she'd stolen from a Gas n Sip two towns back. “With Sam's infection, his immune system is down and the last thing he needs is to fight off your cold too.” 

Dean grumbled a bit to himself. He'd had this cold for nearly a week. It had hit him almost the day after the four of them had taken on a barn full of vengeful spirits. Sam had gotten thrown into a bunch of rusty old farm equipment by one of the ghosts which had slashed up his side. Despite Ally's impeccable skills at cleaning and dressing wounds, the gash had ended up infected and Sam was fighting off a three day fever. 

Dean had woken up that morning with a cold, coughing and sneezing his full head off. Kasey had done her best to care for her new boyfriend but motherly and nurse-like just weren't her thing. But she tried, got him plenty of fluids and meds and made sure he rested. But they'd been in this motel room for a week now, they were going to have to move on soon. If she didn't kill both of them before then. Turns out the Winchester brothers were stubborn mules when they didn't feel well, simultaneously unwilling to just rest while getting better and whining about all their ailments. 

Ally finished redressing Sam's wound and bent to kiss his clammy forehead before sitting back in front of Kasey's laptop. Several news articles were open on the screen. She raised her eyes to Kasey's in a silent question. The other woman caught her gaze and nodded a little before tucking Dean back into his bed. Kasey had found a case. 

As soon as both boys were snoring, Ally followed Kasey out of the motel. Leaning against the side of the mustang they looked down the road as the sun set. “So a witch?” 

“Yep. Definitely.” Kasey answered, shoving her hands in her front pockets and kicked a rock. 

“it's not that far away. If we leave now, we can take 'er out and be back in like two days.” Ally continued, looking back at the closed motel room door.

“By then Dean should be better but…” 

“Sam. I'm worried that the gash isn't healing well…” Ally bit her lip. “Do you think we should stay?” 

Kasey sighed. “I don't know. But if we do nothing, the witch is gonna kill again.”

“Right.” 

“Dean is well enough that he can keep an eye on Sam…” Kasey said as she walked over to the hood of the Mustang and popped the hood. Almost in autopilot, she went through the motions of checking the engine's fluids and making sure still things were looking good.

“So what do we tell 'em?” Ally asked, handing Kasey a few towels from where they kept them in the trunk, next to dead man's blood and various other jars of hunter stuff. “They aren't gonna let us just run off on a hunt.”

Kasey huffed. “They're gonna have to get over that, Als.”

Ally laughed and shook her head. “No matter what we do, those two are always gonna worry.”

Kasey scrunched her nose as she checked the oil. “I dunno, tell them the 'stang needs a tune up and the only place with the parts is a few towns over.” 

“Think they'll buy it?” 

Kasey shrugged. “Got a better idea?”

\----

They bought it. Ally was still a little shocked but when Kasey said that it was for the Mustang, called the car her baby, Dean had caved right away. The girl knew what strings to pull with Dean already, it was impressive. Ally was proud.

Sam had argued a bit more, holding Ally close to his good side for as long as he could. “You just focus on getting better.” She had argued and kissed his cheek. “If you're better when I get back we can get our own room.” 

He'd chuckled and kissed her with all the passion he could muster in his fevered state. 

There were no I love yous. None of them were there yet. It had only been three weeks, but the emotion in the room as Kasey and Ally left was heavy and almost tangible. Previously, the pre hunt road trip was one of adrenaline, loud music, and driving too fast, but this time it was far more subdued. Kasey still drove like a maniac, but it was more like a maniac on a mission. Get to the hunt, gank the bitch, and then get back to their boys. When had being away from them become this unbearable? 

 

Ally slept through half the drive before Kasey tapped out for her own nap time. Taking turns driving meant they made it to Podunk town #326 in a fraction of the original time. It felt like they were going through the motions, find the motel, question the police and witnesses, find the witch. It was a cake walk… until they found the Witch's house.

“She's not here, Kase.” Ally called to her sister as they finished searching the ranch style house. 

“Son of a bitch!” Kasey grumbled, putting away her gun with it's witch killing bullets. “What did we miss?” She was pissed. This was supposed to be easy, where was the bitch? 

“No clue. She should have been here.” Ally complained and bounced a little on her heels as she tried to think. She wanted to get back to Sam. They'd called Dean earlier in the day to tell him they'd be home tomorrow. Somewhere in the less than three days they had been gone, both of the guys had drastically improved. So much that they were ready to pack up and meet Kasey and Ally and find a new case to work. Which meant that they needed to wrap up this witch Hunt, that they weren't supposed to be on, fast. 

“Oh, she is here.” A voice startled them both from the doorway of the house. Ally and Kasey Drew their guns and aimed at the woman outlined by the streetlights behind her. “Kasey and Ally. How delightful.”

“How do you know us?” Kasey demanded.

“Well, I don't really. But I know your boyfriends. Winchesters aren't the smartest choice in boy toys, ladies. They will get you killed.” The witch taunted. 

Kasey rolled her eyes and fired. The sound echoed through the hallway and slammed into the woman. She didn't budge. Instead became completely still before dissolving into dust. Ally chanced a glance at Kasey who looked just as confused. 

“Though maybe you'll be the reason they die instead.” The woman's voice taunted from behind them.

They spun to see her there. In her hands were two hand sewn dolls made from some plaid flannel, strands of hair wrapped around them. “What the fuck are you playing at, lady!?”

She shook her head. “You're going to kill me. That's fine. I'll be with my sister again…”

Annoyed at the half monologue the crazy bitch was spouting Ally fired her gun. The witch screamed and fell to the ground. She clutched at her stomach, already red with her blood. The red fluid covered the cloth dolls in her hands and she laughed. “You stupid little girls. Sealed my sister's curse with this…” she coughed up blood as Kasey and Ally looked at each other.

“What curse, bitch?” Kasey snapped, aiming her gun at the Witch's head. 

“You'll be the death of them… but you just can't stay away…” Light faded from the Witch's eyes as her breathing stopped, leaving Kasey and Ally to wonder just what the fuck she'd been talking about.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A burning passion

“Kase?” Ally broke the silence as they drove down the highway. It was dark but the moon, high in the sky, lit the countryside almost as much as the Mustang’s headlights did. Both Kasey and Ally were antsy, both wanting to get back to the Winchesters. It felt like weeks not days since they'd seen them.

“I know, Als.” Kasey knew exactly what was on her sister's mind. Because it was the same thing that was on her’s. She'd known Ally since they'd been kids. They'd gone to college together, been in the same sorority, and started hunting together. They may not be blood but they were sister's. So Kasey knew exactly what Ally was dwelling on. 

“She said a curse. That we sealed the curse. That we'd be the death of Sam and Dean.”

“I know, Als.”

“What the hell did she mean by that?”

“I don’t know, Als.” 

“Sister. She’d said sister. You think that was important?”

“I don’t know, Als.”

“Dammit! I know you don’t know but seriously, work with me here!” Ally was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. The bitch had basically said that there was a curse, that Sam and Dean were going to die, and that she and Kasey were going to be the cause of it. She needed answers and she needed them yesterday! 

“Don’t yell at me, Alyson.” Kasey said in a stern but calm voice. 

“Oh don’t give me the ‘mother voice.’” Ally complained and slumped in her seat, staring at the darkened treeline as they sped down the deserted road. They were about an hour outside of where Sam and Dean had told them to meet them. “What are we gonna tell them, Kase?”

“I…”

“So help me, if you say that you don’t know I’m going to tell Dean every embarrassing story I have of you.”

Kasey huffed. “Whatever. I don’t have embarrassing stories.”

“Really? I still have those Harry Potter fanfics you used to write, and the pictures of you in your goth phase.” Ally smirked.

“Bitch. You told me you deleted those!” Kasey looked offended and appalled. 

“I tell you a lot of things. Not all of them are true.”

“Bitch.”

“And?”

“Ugh!” Kasey rolled her eyes. 

“So what are we gonna tell them?”

“They are going to be pissed that we went hunting without them.” Kasey sighed. 

Ally huffed. “Well that they are going to have to get over. We were hunting long before we met them.” 

“No. They're gonna be pissed that we lied about it.”

“Oh. Yea…” Ally sighed and looked at her phone as Halestorm’s I Get Off started blaring from it. “That's Sam.” She answered it quickly. “Hey Tall Wonder.”

Kasey smirked and listened as best she could to the muffled replies from the Winchester her sister had wrapped around her finger. “It's healed that much? Wow. Maybe you should book too rooms tonight.” Ally laughed despite the worry in her eyes. “Yea… yea… the car is all spiffy and stuff. I don't really know what Kase had done. I just look pretty next to cars, I don't know anything about how they run and shit.”

Kasey snorted, earning her an amused look from Als. “Tell him we are 45 minutes out.”

“Didya hear that?” Ally grinned. “45 minutes until I climb you like a tree, so you better have that room booked.” She hung up the phone a minute later. 

Kasey raised an eyebrow at her sister before turning back to the road. 

“What?!” Ally exclaimed.

“Your mind is right on track…”

“My mind is right where it should be. With Sam. He would have known something was wrong if I wasn't wanting to jump his bones… which I so want to do, by the way. I swear I can't stop thinking about how much I want him. Him being ill, damn that was hard.” Ally rambled.

“Als!” Kasey admonished.

“Oh don't tell me you weren't having he same problem with Dean being sick. I saw you take that dildo into the shower!” 

Kasey sputtered. “That… that's not the point. I'm swear that man… I have never been so damn horny all the time for one guy, ya know?” 

“Yea… I know…” Ally said looking out the window. 

\---

 

Ally was out of the car before Kasey had come to a full and complete stop, and was running across the parking lot and bounding up the stairs of the motel. Sam stepped out of room 216B just in time to catch the blonde as she flung herself at him. Kasey could hear him groan from down below. Dean was bent over the engine compartment of the Impala next to where Kasey was parked. A shop light dangling from the hood so he could see in the dark. She took a moment to put the top up on the mustang before climbing out of the car. 

She'd barely closed the door before grease covered hands took hold of her hips and lifted her onto the hood of the Mustang. Dean's lips were on her’s before she could say a word and she melted into him. She ran her hands through his hair, the short strands soft in her fingers. His hands ran up under her shirt. The cool night air against her skin made her shiver against him and wrap her legs around his hips to pull him closer. 

In response, he wrapped his arms around her tighter and lifted her into his arms. They landed on the back seat of the Impala in a tangle of limbs, each pulling the clothes off the other in a frantic desire to have skin against skin.

\---

Ally pulled Sam into the room and he kicked the door shut behind him. He bent to lift her into his arms and winced a little. Immediately, her expression turned to worry. “I thought you said…”

“It's better. Not healed completely, but better.” He replied before catching her lips in a kiss. She moaned in response and pressed close, hands pulling at his shirt. “So climbing may not be…”

She cut him off with another kiss before pulling him back to the bed. Once she rid him of his shirt, she pushed him back onto the bed, his long legs hanging off the side. Her clothes joined his shirt somewhere in the room, she didn't know or care where. She ran her nails up and over his jeans clad thighs until she reached his zipper. 

Deftly fingers unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down, freeing his hard length. She wasted no time. Ducking her head and taking him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue over the head and moaned at the taste of him. He gasped loudly, one hand gripping her hair tightly in a fist.

“Fuck, Ally.” He moaned. 

If her mouth hadn't been full she would have smiled at his response. Instead, she surrendered control to Sam, letting his fist in her hair direct her rhythm and how far he thrusted down her throat. She relaxed and sucked on him, loving every moment. 

After a few minutes, Sam pulled her off him, panting. He sat up a bit, wincing as he pulled on his wound, but managed to catch her under her arms and haul her onto the bed. Their lips clashed together as he wiggled a little more out of his pants and helped her sink down onto his length.

 

\----

Dean pushed Kasey back on the seats of the Impala, his lips trailed down her neck as his hands pushed up her shirt. He palmed her breasts as he moved down her body, his lips leaving a trail of kisses and tiny nips along her flesh.

She writhed under him, eager for more, wanting to feel every inch of his against her. She arched as he kissed along her stomach and navel, his hands working the button if her jeans. “Dean…” she breathed.

He caught her eyes and held them as he pushed the fabric from her hips, pulling her panties along with the jeans. “Patience, princess.” 

“I'm not…” her words were cut off by a gasp and moan as his mouth descended onto her. She felt rather than heard his chuckle as he sucked at her clit and slid a finger inside her. She couldn't keep still, squirming under him with one hand in his hair and another gripping the back of the front seat like she needed to ground herself or she'd fly off somewhere. 

He slipped another finger inside her, curling them in the way he'd learned in the three short weeks they been together, that would have her screaming in ecstasy. Fuck did he ever love that sound. 

“Fucking hell, Winchester. I swear to God, if you don't get up here and fuck me right now…” Her words faded into another cry and she punched the door above her head. 

“Hey now. Don't beat up on Baby.” Dean chuckled as he sat up enough to pull of his shirt and pushed his jeans down. 

“Shut up.” Kasey growled, lifting her legs to finish shimming out of her jeans. Dean settled between her thighs, covering her body with his and catching her lips in a kiss as he sank into her wet core.

\---

Ally threw her head back as she sank into Sam’s thick cock. Fuck, she loved how he stretched her inner walls. That slight sting, the push and pull, fuck she loved every bit of it. His hands gripped her hips hard enough that she knew she'd have bruises. Rocking her hips in little circles she finally sank down on his length and braced her hands on his chest while she caught her breath.

Sam watched her, the heat in his eyes making her feel sexy and wanton. He moved his hips and she gasped at the feel of it. “Fuck I've missed you.” He growled out.

“I was only gone three days.” Ally remarked, rolling her hips, pulling a moan from both of them.

“Don't care. Need you.” 

“I agree.” She smirked and began to move with a slow rhythm. Her hips lifting so he moved within her, before sinking back down. She picked up her pace quickly, riding him with wild abandon. She hadn't realized how much she had needed him as well. 

Ally cried out as she came, her body shaking and shivering, her inner walls clenching around him as she rode out her pleasure. Sam let her come down from her high before pulling her to him and in an obviously well practiced move, he flipped them. Then rolled until she lay under him. He braced himself over her, smirking down at her shocked face.

“Sam! You're gonna reopen your wound!” She admonished. He silenced her with a kiss, devouring her as he found a rhythm of his own. He pounded into her, shifting his weight to one arm so he could hook one of her legs over his other arm, spreading her legs wide for him. Giving him more access as he thrust deeper into her.

She threw her head back and dug her fingernails into his shoulders as she hung on as he drove into her over and over. He growled in her ear, “Cum for me again, Als. Cum on my cock one more time.” 

She could never deny him and after two more hard thrusts she did as he demanded. Her world broke apart again. Pleasure rolled through her and she arched and writhed under him. He bit down on her shoulder as he thrust into her one more time and exploded with his own orgasm, spilling himself inside.

\---

Dean moved over Kasey with a slow rhythm. His hips rocked into her, filling her before pulling back in a languid motion. She gripped at his arms and rolled her hips to meet him with each thrust. After a moment, she groaned and hooked a leg over his and rocked her hips in a desperate attempt to urge him to go faster. “Dean…” 

“What princess?” He responded next her her ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fucking hell, Dean. Don't play games. Fuck me.” 

He chuckled a little. “I am fucking you, princess.” 

She growled and shifted her hips again. “Please Dean.”

He smirked at her before kissing her. His tongue slipped into her mouth and they dueled, tasting each other for a long moment as he continued his slow and steady rhythm. 

Kasey took an opportunity and pulled back from the kiss just enough to bite down on his lip. It was his turn to growl at her. He pulled back from her, sitting up as best as he could in the car and pushed her legs up so that they were bent and pushed against her chest. The new angle left her wide open to him and with one hard thrust he sank into her to the hilt. She cried out as he hit her cervix, her on hand raising over her head to press against the door. 

Dean picked up a brutal pace, driving deep, hard, and fast. Kasey was reduced to a series of gasps, pants, and moans as pleasure rode hard through her. 

“Play with your clit, Kase.” He said through his own moans and pants. Kasey slid a hand down her chest and stomach until she reached her wet folds. Her fingers slipped past her clit and instead she brushed her nails against his cock as he pounded into her. 

“Fuck.” He moaned, the movement startling him a little. 

She smirked a little to herself, shifting her position to give herself better access. Carefully, she slipped a finger inside her wet core alongside his cock. He cursed again and she moaned at the stretch and felt her orgasm rising. A few more thrusts and they both spiraled over that edge crying out as they did.


	3. Part 3

Kasey woke to the sound of Dean sneezing. Groaning she rolled over and buried her face in the pillows of the motel bed. She vaguely remembered moving from the back of the car to the motel at some point the night before, but the rest was a blur of flesh and ecstasy. 

“I thought you said you were better.” She grumbled into the pillows. 

“I was.” Dean groaned, sounding just as miserable as he had been three days ago. “Haven't sneezed or coughed or anything since a few hours after you left. Maybe I'm allergic to you.”   
He meant it as a joke but Kasey's blood ran cold. When she didn't say anything he moved across the room, tissues in hand, and sat down next to her on the bed. He brushed the hair back from her face but she refused to look at him. 

“You know I'm joking, right princess?” 

Kasey let out a sigh and sat up, not caring that the blankets fell to her waist and that she sat there half naked. “Dean… I need to tell you something.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Is it about where you two were? Cause it don't take three days to get a part for the Stang.”

Guilt made Kasey's stomach twist in a knot. With a sigh she flung back the covers and stood. She found a pair of shorts and a tank top from her bag and pulled them on before roughly pulling her hair back into a messy high ponytail. “There was a witch. And you guys were in no shape, but Als and I, we can't just sit by and do nothing so…”

“You went after her by yourselves.” He grumbled, his stoic bitch face was interrupted by another sneeze.

“It's what we do. It's what we've done for years and you're going to have to get over that fact right fast and in a hurry, mister. I'm not gonna change who I am because you're an awesome lay.” Kasey snapped. 

Dean's response was to raise an eyebrow and smirk. Kasey rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest. “Anyway, it was a piece of cake. A milk run. But she said something that really has me… I don't know worried, I guess.” 

“She was probably just trying to throw you off your game.” He replied, blowing his nose into the tissue. 

Kasey shook her head. “Maybe. But she said something about a curse. She had these creepy voodoo dolls and when we killed her she said that we sealed her sister's curse. That we were going to be the death of you and Sam. And…” Somewhere in her ranting, she'd begun pacing back and forth across the small motel room, rubbing her arms with her hands like she was freezing. She wasn't freezing, though. She felt like her skin was on fire and an elephant was sitting on her chest. She couldn't breathe.

Dean appeared in front of her, his hands gentle on her shoulders as he stopped her pacing. “Hey. Look at me.” 

Kasey raised her eyes to meet his gaze. “She's probably just messing with you. And either way, we'll figure it out.” 

After taking a few deep breaths she replied, “Yea. Right. Okay.”

“What did you say the Witch's name was?” 

“Deveroux.” Kasey answered. “Trisha Deveroux.”

Dean's eyes widened for a minute before he cursed. “Stay here.” He commanded as he pulled on his jeans and threw on a shirt. 

“What?! Why?!” Kasey tried to ask but Dean was already out the door. 

 

\----

Ally snuggled closer into the warmth of Sam’s embrace. He smelled amazing and she felt at peace wrapped in his strong arms. He moved to wrap himself more around her but winced in pain. Immediately, Ally raised up on her elbow, worry all over her face. 

“It's fine.” Sam answered but the look of pain on his face told her he was lying. She pushed back the blankets to find that his wound had reopened and was oozing dark blood through the light bandage that had been taped over it. 

“Bullshit.” She responded and scrambled from the bed to get the first aid kit. 

“Als.” He objected.

“Shut it, Sam. Let me take care of this before it gets any worse. Dammit, if I'd known it was this bad still I wouldn't have been so…. So….” She blushed a bit in her ranting as she sat back down next to him and began working on cleaning and redressing the wound. 

“Passionate.”

“Exuberant.” 

He chuckled then winced. “Worth it.”

A loud banging on the door made both Sam and Ally jump. “Sammy! Let me in! I don't care what you're doing, this is important!” Dean's voice was loud and full of worry. 

Sam frowned and moved to get the door. Ally proceeded to glare and pointed a finger at him. “Sit. Stay.” 

He rolled his eyes as she bounced off the bed, still buck ass nude and flung the door open. Dean didn't even notice. He barged right in. “ Deveroux, Sam. Wasn't that the name of that witch a few months back?”

“Hello to you too.” Als grumbled and started to close the door. Kasey appeared, wrapped in a sheet, and slide through the door before Ally could close it. “What the fuck? I mean I'm all down for an orgy but some warning would be nice.”

Kasey shot her a glare before turning back to Dean. “What the hell is going on?”

Dean was ignoring both women and was focused on Sam. The taller brother had sat up with his back to the headboard, a look of pain on his face and a hand held over the wound that was once again bleeding. “C'mon Sam. Think. Was that the Witch's name?”

“Maybe? I think so. I'd have to check my journal.” Sam managed through gritted teeth. 

Ally frowned and headed to Sam's duffle bag. She pulled out a shirt and threw it in before digging down a little further. She produced the leather bound journal, similar to the one that their father had used once upon a time, and handed it to Sam.

“I don't have all the files on me, those are back at the bunker. But I should have a few notes in here.” He said as he flipped through it. He stopped a minute later. “Yep. Deveroux. PreSchool teacher using kids for energy and selling hexes to unsuspecting parents.”

“I fucking hate witches.” Dean grumbled. 

“Why did you need to know her name?” 

“Because these two went off, ganked her witchy sister. And probably got us all cursed.” Dean glared at Kasey.

“Hey! It's not our fucking fault!”

“If you two hadn't been so gung ho on going on your own…”

“You will not stop me from hunting, mister. We've had this discussion.”

“But look what you've done. We don't even know what the hell kind of curse we are dealing with! If you'd just waited until we were better!”

“Okay! Both of you!” Ally interjected, sick of the useless verbal ping-pong match. “Kasey sit over there.” She pointed to the bed. “Dean, you there.” She pointed to the chair. “Arguing ain't going to fix a damn thing.”

Dean started to object but Sam spoke up. “Shes right. We need to figure out the specifics of the curse and figure out how to break it.” He looked at Ally. “Did the witch say anything?”

Ally's brows knitted together as she thought back. Shaking her head, she answered. “That we'd be the death of you. That we'd sealed her sister's curse.” 

Sam frowned and looked back at Dean who was wiping his nose like a five year old with a cold. “Anything else?” He asked Ally. 

Kasey shrugged and answered, “She had two voodoo looking dolls, but we burned them when we burned her.” She stood, ignoring her best friend's glare and started pacing.

“Then the curse should have broken then, unless there's something we're missing.” Dean added before sneezing. 

“Do…. Do you think that's why you're sick again? Why Sam's wound is…?” Ally whispered. The implications made her stomach twist into knots.

“That's absurd.” Kasey argued, her feet carrying her back and forth across the carpet.

“Is it?” Ally shot back. “When did you meet the first witch? Did she say anything? This bitch, she said we sealed a curse, which means it started before now.” 

Sam frowned again as he struggled to get up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Ally was immediately at his side. It was a need. A visceral, she had no other choice than to be close to him, need. 

Kasey stopped and watched, quickly realizing that she'd managed the pace herself across the room to stand right next to Dean without realizing it. Realization hit her like a friend train. “Dean… was the witch you faced… was that before you meet us, or after?”

Dean frowned up at her, eyes watering from all the sneezing. “After. I think. Right Sammy?” 

“After the bar but before the vampires.” Sam answered, his voice pained as Ally tended to his side. 

“Think, boys!” Kasey demanded, her tone harsh but her hand gentle on Dean's shoulder. “She had to have said something. Anything that might clue us into what she did.”

Dean looked miserable as he tried to think. Tried to remember several months ago. A lot had happened since then, and not just everything with Kasey and Ally. A simple witch Hunt wasn't exactly something he spent time trying to remember. 

“She did say something, didn't she, Sam?” Dean said hesitantly. “Something about wildfire. Burning like wildfire?”

Sam grimaced and didn't answer for a minute, letting Ally finish taping up his wound. He turned back to face Dean. “Passion burning like wildfire. Until it burned us up.”

“Right. Figured she meant to torch the place but we ganked her first.” Dean continued. 

Kasey frowned at Ally who spoke, worry thick in her voice. “She said we wouldn't be able to stay away. But we'd be the death of them…”

“Passion burning like wildfire.” Kasey echoed.

“I'm not following, ladies.” Dean grumbled, blowing his nose loudly into a tissue he had snagged off the bedside table. 

Kasey sat down heavily into the chair next to Dean, the sheet still wrapped around her. “Surely you've noticed. I know I've never felt like this before. Being away from you is like torture, you consume my thoughts. When we are together it's… it's..”

“Passionate.” Ally commented.

“Exuberant.” Sam added and shared a soft secret smile with Ally before turning solemn again.

“Right.” Kasey sighed. “But being with you… we're literally killing you.” 

Dean jumped to his feet, running a hand over his face. “This is crazy. You can't be killing us with sex.”

“She didn't say it was the sex, Dean.” Sam chided. “It's… merely being near them.” The sadness in his eyes broke Ally's heart and before she could think better of it, she'd climbed up and into his lap, careful of his injury. Her head rested on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist. 

“This…” Dean faded off.

“Sucks.” Kasey provided.

“Yea.” Ally whispered.


End file.
